


Theme for Two Voices

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [7]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-quite-naked lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme for Two Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Written: Nov 2006

Junsu wants to laugh, but settles for a closed-mouth smile because he's already eaten two bugs today.

He thought he was going to spend most of this holiday catching up on sleep, resting in front of the television, generally letting himself recover from the crazy schedule he's had for the past weeks. But last night he slept. Slept, not passed out with exhaustion. He dozed during the match, then eased into dreams in Changmin's arms on the sofa. Then he got to do it again to the soft sounds of Yoochun's apologies for waking him and the beat of Yoochun's heart. The morning brought him more energy than he's had in a month, so when Yunho told him about the quads in the garage, he couldn't pass up the chance for a ride.

The change in pitch of a motor makes Junsu glance behind him. Yunho pulls up alongside and motions to the left fork in the road up ahead, then moves to take the lead. But Junsu would rather eat bugs than Yunho's dust, so he opens up the throttle on his machine and pulls ahead.

Yunho does the same and catches up.

They spend the next couple of hundred meters jockeying for position and glaring at each other through dusty visors, but Yunho is in the best position to take the road so Junsu gives way. Fortunately, the road's more dirt than gravel and doesn't kick up much dust, or the combined irritation might have put a serious damper on Junsu's spirits. And the ride is an interesting one, requiring more attention and skill than the first part of the trip had, so Junsu forgives Yunho for being a stubborn bastard by the time they stop at what looks like the end.

Yunho is not so forgiving. Junsu gets a warning of what's to come by the way he rips off his helmet. "What the hell was that all about? You could have gotten us killed."

Junsu takes off his own helmet more deliberately, to hide his eyeroll. "I think you're overstating things a bit, hyung."

"Don't use 'hyung' on me."

Oh, he's mad. And damn Changmin for no longer allowing any of them to use the honorific without irony. Junsu puts on his calm, reasonable, business debate face. "I think you're overstating things a bit, Yunho. You had the road and I gave way. You could have given way right at the beginning, but fought for it. Both of us were being stubborn, but neither of us were reckless." Yunho's anger seems to ease as the adrenaline subsides and the logic sinks in, so Junsu tries a smile to keep the mood moving in a more pleasant direction. "What made you so determined to take the lead? Other than enjoying being a controlling pain in the ass."

Yunho narrows his eyes as he takes a step closer, but Junsu spots the grin lurking around Yunho's lips so he raises his chin and stands his ground. The grin breaks through as Yunho leans in to whisper in Junsu's ear. "Because I knew where I wanted to stop for lunch."

"We have lunch?"

Yunho's laugh brightens the day again and his arm flung around Junsu's neck removes any weight that had settled on Junsu's shoulders. He feels light. And he can smile fully now without risking surprise taste treats.

"Jaejoong thought Changmin was coming along, so he made a snack," Yunho says as he leads Junsu toward his machine. "For the two of us, it should be more than enough for lunch."

He opens the storage chest between the back wheels and pulls out a thermal bag which he hands to Junsu. There are three bottles of water; he grabs two, then takes a second look into the box. He grins as he pulls out what looks like a tarp. "Wonderful. We can picnic rather than sitting on the quads."

The tarp turns out to be a rain poncho and the prefect thing for keeping their bums dry when they settle on a spot against a fallen tree. Jaejoong packed leftovers, but considering the quality of the meals they've been eating, they are nothing to complain about: cold soft shelled crab, rice pressed into balls, carrots, and peaches from breakfast. They set the whole meal between them and are halfway through before Junsu takes a good look around.

"Here really isn't much of anywhere, Yunho. I could wonder if you'd lured me to this secluded spot to have your way with me." Junsu sends a sly smile in Yunho's direction, but cuts the teasing off short at the look on his face.

"I wanted to be away," Yunho says. "Away from the house. Away from the phone. Away from all hint of the hyung and leadership stuff."

"That explains it."

"Yeah. Sorry."

Junsu waves off the apology. "I was going to say that bringing Changmin out here would have defeated the purpose, but he hasn't been taking you seriously as a role model for quite some time."

"That depends. As a role model for what?" Yunho asks, looking at him sidelong.

That look is almost as sexy as Yoochun's. Junsu laughs, as much in relief as anything. He'd hate for his little tease to make things uncomfortable with Yunho.

They were the first to meet, both already well-established in the system when the idea for Dong Bang Shin Ki came to light. Junsu had more experience, but as the elder, Yunho's offer to act as leader was accepted enthusiastically by management. It only took three days for the sting to disappear; Yunho proved himself perfect for the job even in that short period of time. And by then, he'd also completely charmed Junsu.

He had a suspicion that the charm might have worked both ways, but they were professionals and...complications like that could destroy a group before it even got started. They both worked too hard to let a little warm blood ruin everything. Then Jaejoong arrived. The warm blood boiled over. Complicated doesn't begin to touch Jaejoong, but then very little can. Except for Yunho, it seems.

To be fair, Jaejoong didn't pick a favourite. Junsu probably got as many lightning hugs and feather kisses as Yunho, but Junsu always left it there. Yunho couldn't get enough. Then Changmin arrived and Yoochun soon after.

Junsu remembers Yoochun's first smile, but he doesn't remember when Jaejoong's kisses stopped.

The interesting thing is that his relationship with Yunho didn't change. They developed a partnership in those early days when the five of them were finding their feet, some having to look harder than others. Yunho likes having a sounding board and although they all have different gifts, ways of seeing the world, but when a decision has to be made, he will look to Junsu for the final opinion. If he's there.

"I've missed this," Junsu says, to his surprise. He takes a piece of peach to cover his embarrassment, and only then glances at Yunho, who is studying him with a frown.

"Yeah," he says. "We used to picnic in the country all the time."

"Remember our first night in the first apartment?"

Yunho smiles at the shared memory of noodles and canned fruit and a blanket on the floor big enough for three. "Jaejoong's cooking's improved."

"He kissed me today. In the kitchen, before breakfast."

The smile fades, but it doesn't disappear. "Has it improved, too?"

He has no idea what he expected Yunho to say to his confession, but that isn't it. "It was nice."

Yunho's laugh is another thing he's missed; he's been missing far too much lately. "Jaejoong is always striving for 'nice'," Yunho says, before the laughter dies.

This is the thing he loves about Yunho, how he lets you drop your guilt by being an even bigger bastard. "You are _not_ going to tell him I said that."

"You don't expect me to lie to him?" Yunho says, eyes wide and...innocent. Sort of. "That wouldn't be nice."

Junsu knows how to play nice. He moves the food carefully out of the way, takes Yunho's chopsticks from his hand, and _then_ tackles him. Yunho's laughing again, but this time it's because Junsu knows exactly where to poke his fingers.

"Wait. Junsu, stop."

"You think you're getting out of this with a few measly words?"

"You're wiggling, Junsu."

"What?" The tone of Yunho's voice makes Junsu stop tickling, because the words.... Oh. That's what he means. Junsu looks down at the handsome, flushed face of their leader and gives Yunho his sweetest smile. "You really are extraordinarily easy, aren't you?"

"I'm not the one getting kissed in the kitchen."

"Yeah, right!"

Yunho has the decency to concede that one, dropping his eyes to what would have been the ground if they hadn't been lying on it. Not finding that more common focus, his gaze seems to settle on Junsu's mouth. Or neck. Either way, the look makes Junsu shiver. He's seen that look many times; it's never been turned in his direction.

"Yunho...." The rest of the words evaporate as Yunho runs his fingers along Junsu's jaw, slides them down to cradle the side of Junsu's neck as his thumb traces the path back toward Junsu's ear. Junsu closes his eyes and arches his neck because more is good. Yunho knows how to be good.

"You're wiggling again," Yunho says, with no hint of the previous censure.

"No, this is rocking. It has a rhythm."

"You're going to rock us into a very uncomfortable ride home." Yunho moves his hand back to Junsu's shoulder and pushes. Junsu's relaxed enough to go with the motion, but by the time he's sitting back on his heels, his energy has returned. He bounces up on his knees, catching Yunho by the shoulders before he climbs to his feet.

Junsu doesn't mean to kiss Yunho. He's not even sure if he does kiss him. But after the first second it really doesn't matter, because he _is_ kissing him. And Yunho's kissing him back.

It's been awhile since he's had a first kiss. Technically three weeks, but Changmin's was foreplay; he never had the "Is this going to turn out very, very bad?" question running though his head. He knew where he stood with Changmin and the ground there was very stable. It should be the same with Yunho.

It is. Underneath the shifting sand there's bedrock solid enough to withstand anything. But that sand on top could move, and even if he wouldn't fall far, he could still end up bruised.

The kiss ends and he finds himself staring into Yunho's eyes, which look as anxious as he feels. He tightens his grip on Yunho's shoulders, just a bit, and runs his thumb over the end of Yunho's collarbone. The anxiousness doesn't ease, but Yunho leans in slowly and his gaze falls to Junsu's mouth again. Not such a bad reaction after all.

Second kisses get him really hot. There's no other way to put it. His second kiss with Yoochun lasted two days. Well, it started in one day and ended in the next, so that's two days. Very, very hot. Second kisses mean, "That wasn't really awful, so let's try it again." Second kisses lead to third kisses. And third kisses....

"You need to sit back down," Junsu whispers between the third and fourth kiss. "This is bad for my knees."

Yunho does it right away and Junsu straddles his lap before he realizes, "You don't have bad knees."

"Nope." Junsu grins and dives into kiss number four. After kiss number four there shouldn't be counting, because if you don't have the feel of the music by then, there's no point in dancing anymore. Yunho's a good dancer; Junsu knows he's not too shabby himself. He takes Yunho's face in his hands and takes the lead as well, pushing Yunho until the backs of his shoulders are resting against the fallen tree. That puts them on a bit of an angle, a really nice angle so that Junsu can sit on Yunho's thighs and lean forward enough to.... Oh, yeah.

"Oh God.... Junsu, wait."

Wait? "What?"

"Don't you think we're forgetting something?"

"Do you think Jaejoong packed condoms in the lunch box?"

"What?!"

"Said that already."

"Why would Jaejoong--"

"Changmin was supposed to come along."

"Oh."

"He's probably disappointed that Changmin muscled in on 'feeding time'."

"He just brushes me off when I've tried to get him to stop. I know you don't like him doing that."

"Don't like it? Have you ever seen it?" Yunho shakes his head. "It's as sexy as hell. And do they invite me in? No. Jaejoong saunters away like he's been doing the dishes and Yoochun slides off the counter with a 'Hello, Junsu. Nice weather we're having'." Yunho looks at him doubtfully. "You know what I mean. But there's one problem with this."

Yunho always takes too long to pick up his cue. "_One_ problem?"

"Yoochun has stolen my baseball bat."

"Your baseball bat?" That was better.

"Probably gave it to Jaejoong."

"Oh God."

"You see where I'm going with this?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

"Forget it then."

Junsu slips into a kiss again, but keeps it and the next few quick and light. He can feel Yunho laughing behind them, which is not a bad thing. The rest of him picks up where he left off. He rests his elbows on the log, just outside Yunho's shoulders, and feathers Yunho's neck with his fingertips. With this support, he leans more heavily against Yunho's chest and finds an angle where he can really slide against the bulge in Yunho's pants.

The first real thrust makes Yunho groan and his head falls back. Junsu takes it as an invitation, breathing against the skin of Yunho's throat as he tries not to be too distracted by what's going on below his waist. Yunho slides his hands up Junsu's thighs, over the outside seam so that his fingers curve over flexing muscles. Junsu inhales with a hiss at the pressure of the touch; Yunho lifts his head and seals Junsu's lips so that the air can't escape back through them. Junsu can feel Yunho wanting to move as well, the tension of the muscles in his thighs and hips, the pressure of his hands. This could be so much better somewhere else, but Junsu isn't really considering stopping. They might never reach somewhere else and the experience of Yunho under him is not something he's willing to cut short.

"Wait."

Now--"What?!" Junsu snarls.

"I don't want to have an uncomfortable ride home."

Before Junsu can ask why Yunho keeps saying that, he feels the waistband of his pants loosen and hears the sound of a zipper. Cool air precedes a warm hand; it seems he's the one being slow at picking up cues. He does the same for Yunho, but when he tries to lean back in, Yunho's grip keeps them at a distance.

Junsu picks up his cue quicker this time; he makes his first stroke along the length of Yunho's cock only a beat after Yunho pulls on his. The direct contact of skin after the muffling effect of layers of cloth causes the pleasure to spike quickly. Junsu rests his forehead against Yunho's, closes his eyes and breathes, wills the arousal to ease before he embarrasses himself. It plateaus at least, and soon he feels in control enough to want to kiss Yunho again. To his surprise, Yunho seems otherwise occupied.

"You're watching."

"Do you mind?" Yunho asks and Junsu shakes his head. "I like your hands."

"Oh, you're watching my _hand_."

Yunho raises his head, and from the quirk of his lips, Junsu sees a smart remark ready to fly from between them, so Junsu steals it way with his own tongue. Yunho groans in the back of his throat and pushes up into Junsu's hand. So much for the view from that lovely plateau. Junsu starts to rock again, into Yunho's fist this time, his own hand moving on the back beat. He has to support himself on the tree at Yunho's back but Yunho has a free hand and runs his fingers through Junsu's hair before deciding on a grip. It hurts, a little, but that's good, a lot. Junsu scrapes at Yunho's lips with his teeth and snaps his hips, thrusting hard against Yunho's hand. The movement carries him over. The fall he welcomes as always, but something's not right and for a moment he's lost, a small whimper escaping an instant before he feels the side of his face cradled in a strong hand and hears Yunho whisper his name. Not lost, just an unfamiliar route.

He opens his eyes. And can't figure out the expression on Yunho's face, so he kisses him. Couldn't hurt. Then, since he shouldn't keep all the fun to himself, he says against Yunho's lips, "Tell me what you need." He feels the deep inhalation against his lips before Yunho pushes him back a bit to look him in the eye.

"Keep that rhythm," Yunho says, then he starts to touch, his fingers feathering over Junsu's face and his gaze following the path of his caresses. Junsu knows he isn't keeping the rhythm, the pace of his hand speeding up to match his heart. Yunho doesn't seem to mind, and Junsu can't take his eyes off of Yunho's face, so he should know. This is so hot. When Yunho lingers on Junsu's lips, Junsu can't resist catching the fingertip between his teeth. Yunho gasps at the little nip, then takes a firm grip on the back of Junsu's neck, and comes.

He doesn't tilt his head back, he doesn't close his eyes. If he puts even the slightest pressure on Junsu's neck, Junsu is ready to do, give, whatever Yunho wants. But Yunho doesn't do that either; he watches. His beautiful eyes touch Junsu far more intimately than the way Junsu is touching him.

Then, as the pulses ease, Yunho blinks, and then blushes, but all it does is make his smile more perfect. There is pressure on Junsu's neck now, Yunho pulling him close so that their temples touch before he says, "I've watched you for so long, always just out of reach. Now that you're within reach, all I wanted to do was watch you again."

"That's 'cause you're weird."

"Says the man with my dick in his hand."

"That's not weird." Junsu pulls back to sit on his heels. "That's step two on the sexual evolutionary scale."

Yunho's jaw drops and Junsu grins, swinging his leg over to sit beside Yunho again. He kicks over the lunch bag and finds some paper napkins in it, aiding the clean-up tremendously. Once they are reasonably presentable again, Yunho can't seem to contain himself any longer. "Sexual evolutionary scale?"

"Changmin--"

"Stop! Don't say anymore. If I want to know...I'll ask him myself."

The pause in the last sentence makes Junsu look at Yunho closely, and yes, he's blushing again. "Pervert," Junsu says with a wink, and once he's on his feet, he gives Yunho's boot a kick.

Yunho pokes his tongue out and stands up, bringing the rain poncho with him. As he folds it, he says, "I think we'd better keep this to ourselves for awhile. Jaejoong gets really annoyed when his plans don't work out and if he had any for you after this morning, revenge could be tempting." Yunho looks at Junsu sidelong and smirks. "Especially if he has the bat."

Junsu nods. Seriously. "You're right. You'd better be careful."

"Me?"

"He knows I'd be powerless against your many charms."

"My charms?"

"You kissed me first."

"I did not! You kissed me."

"Like hell. Why would I do that? Jaejoong has the bat."

Yunho shakes his head like a dog, like he needs to clear it, and Junsu grins at him. "Damn, you are so lucky you're cute," Yunho says.

"Handsome."

"Cute."

"Sexy."

"Cute."

"A radiant god."

"Have you been reading fanfic again?"

"Yoochun has."

"Tell him to stop it. It's creepy."

"You tell him it's creepy. You have any idea the kind of sex I get when he indulges in his bad habit?"

"Yes, I do. I try to sleep next door."

"Then you know why I'm not stopping him," Junsu says, and gives Yunho another quick kiss and a slap on the chest. "Changmin stayed home and his plans usually work. Let's go see if we can walk in on something embarrassing."

They head back to the quads and Junsu allows himself one more huge smile from under his helmet before starting the machine, then he firmly closes his lips. He has no intention of losing the taste of today.


End file.
